Komaru Naegi
Komaru Naegi (苗木 こまる Naegi Komaru) ist der Protagonist des Spiels Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. Sie ist außerdem die jüngere Schwester von Makoto Naegi. Aussehen Komaru hat kurzes, braunes Haar und grüne Augen. Wie bei ihrem Bruder steht eine Haarsträhne wie eine Antenne nach oben. Als sie mit ihren Eltern auf Makotos Video zu sehen war, war ihr Haar allerdings zu einem Bob geschnitten und sah gepflegter aus. Sie trägt eine matrosenähnliche Schuluniform. Diese besteht aus einem weißen Hemd, einem braunen Blazer, einem dunkelgrünen Rock und einer roten Schleife. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie blau-weiß-gestreifte Unterwäsche anhat. Persönlichkeit Im ersten Spiel wird gezeigt, dass Komaru eine fröhliche Persönlichkeit hat. Sie wird auch als ein mutiges Mädchen dargestellt, welches die Roboter von Monokuma bekämpfen, überleben und ihre Familie finden will. Zudem ist sie eine sehr sensible Person, und man kann sie auch ziemlich leicht erschrecken. Komaru hat kindische Charakterzüge. Sie ist naiv, vertrauenswürdig und schnell für Sachen zu begeistern. Im ersten Kapitel wird verraten, dass sie sich selbst als langweilig und durchschnittlich bezeichnet. Komaru sagt, sie will nicht auf die Hoffnung warten, weil dadurch „größere Verzweiflung“ entstehen könnte. Auch wenn sie manchmal viel zu schnell aufgibt, gibt es Phasen, in denen sie zeigt, wie stur und verbissen sie sein kann. Allerdings hat sie keinen Hang zu komplizierten Sachen, und es gibt Momente, in denen sie einfach ihrem Instinkt folgt. Geschichte Das Grundprinzip der Hope's Peak Academy Im ersten Spiel wurde Komaru mit ihren Eltern auf einem „Motivationsvideo“ gesehen, welches Monokuma ihrem Bruder vorher zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Da sie keine Kontakte oder Verbindung zur Außenwelt hatte (außer zu den Entführern, die ihr jeden Tag Essen gegeben haben), wusste sie nicht, dass ihr Bruder und seine Klassenkameraden in die Tragödie involviert waren. Sie wusste nichts von Monokumas Existenz, und darüber, wie Makoto ihn und den Drahtzieher besiegt hatte, wusste sie genauso wenig. Komaru hatte auch nicht mitbekommen, dass er sich den Titel der „Ultimativen Hoffnung“ verdient hatte und mit den anderen fünf Überlebenden entkommen konnte. Während der Tragödie Komaru sah wie jeder andere die Tragödie mit an, welche die Welt in Verzweiflung gestürzt hatte. Während dieses Ereignisses hat sie sieben ihrer Klassenkameraden verloren. Sie sagte sich immer wieder, alles würde gut werden. Doch als eine Gruppe unbekannter Männer in ihr Haus einbrach und Komaru von ihren Eltern trennte, wusste sie genau, wie aussichtslos es eigentlich war. Sie wurde anderthalb Jahre lang in einer Wohnung untergebracht. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Wenn man vom momentanen Zustand ihres Hauses ausgeht, kann angenommen werden, dass Komaru nicht mehr länger dort wohnt. Es wird bedacht, ob entweder Monokuma oder Mitglieder der Ultimativen Verzweiflung die Videos entwickelt haben, um Makoto und seine Mitschüler zu erschrecken. Komaru hat anderthalb Jahre in Towa City gelebt, nachdem Monokuma die Stadt übernommen und sie mit seiner Roboterarmee und seinen Verbündeten investiert hatte. Sie versucht zu entkommen, aber schafft es nicht. Komaru beschließt, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, doch jemand klopft an ihre Tür. Sie rennt zur Tür und bittet um Hilfe, während sie von einem Monokuma attackiert wird. Komaru läuft schnell zu den Fahrstühlen, weil das Gebäude brennt. Der Bär jagt sie dabei die ganze Zeit über. Als sie wie wild an die Tür des Fahrstuhls klopft, öffnet dieser sich, und Byakuya Togami kommt mit einem „Megafon“ heraus, womit er den Monokuma zerstört, der hinter ihr her war. Byakuya erklärt ihr, dass er beauftragt wurde, sie zur Future Foundation zu bringen. Aber auf einmal kommen viele Monokumas an und bringen die Angehörigen an, die mit Byakuya gekommen waren. Dieser gab Komaru sein „Megafon“ und sagte ihr, sie solle fliehen und damit gegen die Roboter kämpfen. Als sie in den Fahrstuhl stieg, war er dabei, gegen die Monokumas zu kämpfen. Sie schloss sich mit Touko Fukawa/Genocider Sho, einer der überlebenden Schüler der Hope's Peak Academy, zusammen. Komaru trifft auch bald auf die Monokuma-Kinder. Diese sind Fans von RPGs und töten im Namen von Monokuma erwachsene Menschen. Im ersten Kapitel versuchten beide einen Ausweg zu finden. Sie gingen auf die Towa Bridge, wo sie auf Yuta Asahina trafen. Die Mädchen hofften, die Brücke zu überqueren, um entkommen zu können. Aber sie fanden heraus, dass die Brücke bereits halb zerstört worden war. Die andere Hälfte wurde dann plötzlich mit Dynamit in die Luft gesprengt. Die drei konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig entkommen. Yuta versuchte dann aus der Stadt zu schwimmen. Doch während er schwamm, wurde sein Armband aktiviert und in die Luft gejagt, was zu seinem Tod führte. Komaru war schockiert darüber, was ihm passiert war und fing an zu weinen. Dabei sagte sie, es wäre unmöglich zu entkommen. Aber Touko ermutigte sie, wenigstens zu versuchen einen Ausweg zu finden, anstatt auf den Tod zu warten. Beide versuchten dann mit der U-Bahn zu entkommen, aber sie wurden dabei von Masaru Daimon entdeckt. Dieser schickte sogleich seinen Roboter auf die Mädchen los. Sie schaffen es ihn zu bekämpfen. Dadurch wurden die Monokuma-Kinder auf ihn angehetzt und richteten ihn hin. Komaru war schockiert darüber, was sie mit ihm getan haben. Aber Touko sagte, es sei viel zu einfach gewesen. Beide gingen weg und fanden eine andere U-Bahnstation. Sie beschlossen dann, dort hinzugehen und irgendeinen Ausweg aus der Stadt zu finden. Im fünften Kapitel konfrontierten Komaru, Touko und Haiji Towa gemeinsam seine Halbschwester Monaka Towa, die gestand, dass ihre Beine in der Flugbasis nicht gelähmt sind. Monokuma bekämpfte mit Shirokuma anschließend die anderen, indem er einen Roboter verwendete, welcher aus mehreren Robotern besteht. Komaru und Touko konnten ihn auch besiegen. Dadurch fällt Shirokumas Kopf ruckartig von seinem Körper ab. Der Kopf fliegt durchs Fenster und fällt auf den Boden. Monaka überreichte Komaru anschließend den Monokuma-Controller, welcher jeden der Bären kontrolliert. Aber Kotoko tauchte plötzlich auf und warnte sie davor, den Controller zu zerbrechen, da es zu riskant wäre, damit die Helme der Monokuma-Kinder in die Luft zu sprengen und sie dadurch umzubringen. Komaru war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Aber Monaka zeigte ihr ein Video, auf dem ihre Eltern tot in einer Folterkammer lagen. Noch dazu gestand sie, dass es ihr wahres Ziel war, Komaru zu einer „zweiten Junko Enoshima“ zu machen, damit sie in Verzweiflung fallen und die Monokuma-Kinder umbringen würde. Komaru fiel dann auch in tiefe Verzweiflung. Doch dann nahm Touko ihr den Controller weg, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihn kaputtzumachen. Monaka fragte sie, warum sie das getan hat. Daraufhin antwortete sie, dass es ihre Pflicht sei, die Verzweiflung in der Welt zu eliminieren. Touko fügte hinzu, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass die Verzweiflung auf Komaru, die Monokuma-Kinder oder auf irgendjemand anderen übertragen wird. Haiji wurde wütend auf sie, weil sie sich weigerte, den Controller zu zerstören. Kotoko attackierte dann ihren Halbbruder, um Touko zu helfen. Aber dann tauchte der Anführer der Monokumas auf und fing an das Schiff zu attackieren. Monaka behauptete anschließend, dass es von jemandem kontrolliert wird, der versucht jeden umzubringen. Panisch rannten aus Haiji, Kotoko und Touko (welche die verzweifelt gewordene Komaru mitgenommen hatte) aus dem zerfallenen Zimmer. Monaka allerdings blieb im Raum und lächelte, als der Anführer der Bären sie attackierte. Später schlug Touko sowohl körperlich als auch mental die Verzweiflung aus Komaru heraus. Dann fragte sie diese, ob sie die Erwachsenen oder die Kinder retten wolle. In einem Weinkrampf antwortete Komaru, sie wolle beide retten. Anschließend näherte sich der Anführer der Monokumas den Mädchen an. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und fing mit Touko an dagegen anzukämpfen. Im Kampf hob der Kopf ihres Gegners ab und landete dann wieder kopfüber auf seinem Körper. Bevor der Roboter einstürzte, hob Shirokumas Kopf von dem roten Auge des Anführers ab. Während des Epiloges erzählte Komaru Touko, dass sie in Towa City bleiben möchte. Letztere wurde wütend und beschwerte sich darüber, warum sie jetzt bleiben will, wo sie vorher so unbedingt aus der Stadt hinauswollte. Komaru antwortete, dass sie durch ihre Entscheidung zwischen dem Schutz der Erwachsenen und den Kindern endlich Selbstbewusstsein erlangt hat. Anschließend sagte sie, dass she's staying because if she left with Byakuya and Toko, the Future Foundation will find out about the dark secret revolving the Towa Corporation, which will led to the Remnants of Despair gathering at Towa City, and ending in a war. So Komaru decided to stay as a hostage so Byakuya and Toko can convince the Future Foundation to not attempt anything on the city. Toko then said that she decided to stay as well because she was her friend and the two of them barely cover as a hostage for Byakuya. Komaru asked about Toko's desire to be with Byakuya. Toko then replied that no matter how far they are, their feelings for each other will remain the same. Byakuya, who was locked in a nearby room, called them and said that Toko was right, since he will remain to have no feelings for Toko, much to Toko's shock. Later on, Byakuya showed a video of Komaru to Makoto through the computer. The video showed Komaru explaining to her brother her reasons for not leaving the city. She said she will be fine as long as she has Byakuya's hacking gun and Toko. She said that she and Toko will wait for them until Makoto and Byakuya finish off the Remnants of Despair. She then added that when she went to the torture room where Monaka's video showed her dead parents were, she found that they was no sign of her parents. She claimed that its possible that their parents were still alive somewhere, and she would cling to that belief. Nach dem Ending wird Komaru in Towa City dabei gesehen, wie sie Touko hinterherrennt. Beziehungen Makoto Naegi Man merkt anhand Monokumas „Motivationsvideo“, dass sie und ihr Bruder eine gute Beziehung zueinander haben. Auf dem Video wurden sie und ihre Eltern gezeigt. Als Makoto in der Hope's Peak Academy eingeschrieben wurde, munterte Komaru ihn gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern auf und wünschte ihm viel Glück. Als Geschwister ähneln sie sich auch sehr von der Frisur her, da beide eine Haarsträhne haben, welche wie eine Antenne hochsteht. Laut Komaru sehen sie gemeinsam fern und tauschen auch ihre Mangas miteinander aus. Touko Fukawa Während der Tragödie hilft Touko Komaru, welche gute Seiten in ihr entdeckt. Beide teilen sich ein Bett miteinander, auch wenn Touko sich ein wenig von Komarus unbeabsichtigter Platzeinnahme bedrängt fühlt. Sie helfen sich aber auch gegenseitig, wenn sie einen höheren Posten erreichen wollen. Wann immer Komaru dankbar für Toukos Hilfe ist, zeigt sie ihr Zuneigung. Dies nervt letztere ziemlich. Während des Spiels schließen beide einen gemeinsamen Bund miteinander, arbeiten zusammen und fangen an auf sich zu zählen. Kodaka Kazutaka sagte während eines Interviews, dass es in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo von „der tiefen Freundschaft zwischen Komaru und Touko“ handelt. Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko scheint in einem gewissen Ausmaß mit Komaru befreundet zu sein, da diese von ihr „Komaru-chi“ genannt wird. Hiroko benennt sie bei ihrem Vornamen, was bedeutet, dass sie sehr verspielt mit ihr umgeht. Soldaten der Hoffnung Auf ihrer Reise kommt Komaru durch die Soldaten der Hoffnung vorbei. Sie scheint ihnen nicht zu vertrauen und sie sogar zu fürchten. Die Person, vor der sie am meisten Angst hat, ist Monaka, welche sie „Onee-chan“ nennt. Komaru sieht die Soldaten als Bösewichte an. Nach ihren Hinrichtungen ist sie allerdings entsetzt darüber, wie die Soldaten behandelt und hingerichtet wurden. Außerdem scheint sie eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft mit Kotoko geschlossen zu haben, nachdem diese gerettet wurde. Am Ende des Spiels ist Monaka die einzige der Soldaten, die Komaru wirklich zu hassen scheint. Yuta Asahina Yuta hat Komaru durch die Tragödie begleitet. Beide haben sich zuerst auf der Towa City Bridge getroffen. Sie schien glücklich darüber zu sein, dass Yuta nach der Zerstörung dieser Brücke überlebt hatte, und sie feuerte ihn beim Schwimmen an. Als er allerdings explodierte, war sie von diesem Ereignis ein wenig traumatisiert. Zitate *„Hey, großer Bruder! Siehst du gerade zu? Gib dein Bestes!“ (zu Makoto Naegi) *„Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt! Mein Name ist Komaru, und nicht Omaru!“ (als Touko Fukawa eine Toilette als Komarus Doppelgänger bezeichnet) *„Hör auf... Wieso... tust du das...?“ (zu Kotoko Utsugi) *„Ich möchte ein klischeehaftes und gerechtes Happyend erleben, indem alle glücklich sein können!“ (zu der Resistenz) *“Mein name ist Komaru Naegi, eine äußerst normale weibliche High School Schülerin, die ein abnormales leben führt.” *“Ich, eine High School Schülerin, akzeptierte die Verzweiflung und gewöhnte mich an das begrenzte Leben, aber...auf das Ende dieser Verzweiflung zu warten, war noch eine viel schlimmere Verzweiflung. Ich hatte nie viel Hoffnung, doch jetzt bemerke ich dass ich dies ändern sollte.” *“Hört damit auf, diese schreklichen Dinge zu tun!” (zu den'' Warriors of Hope'') *“W-Weshalb... bist du in der lage so zu riechen? Das ist total komisch...es ist nicht normal..." *“Ich sag dir doch! Mein Name ist Ko''maru, nicht ''O''maru!” (Als Fukawa eine Toilette ihre Doppelgängerin nennt) *“Seltsame Dinge sind heute schließlich geschehen...” *“Du hast...eine sehr ausgeprägte Vorstellungskraft.” (zu ''Toko) *“ Es ist irgendwie schön dass es so Menschen gibt, die so stark fühlen...” (Antwort auf Toko's Besessenheit) *“Ich werde dir immer dankbar sein! Gott sei dank, dafür dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte!" (Zu'' Toko'') *“ V-Verstehe. Toko, du bist eine wundervolle person. Ein normales mädchen wie ich macht sich sorgen...doch für dich ist das keine große Sache.” (Zu'' Toko'') *“Ich war alleine seit dem ich eingesperrt war, und ich hatte niemanden auf den ich zählen konnte... Also bin ich sehr glücklich dass wir gemeinsam sind, Toko! Ich bin wirklich extra super glücklich!” (zu'' Toko'') *“Ich mag zwar jung sein...aber müde sein, ist einfach müde sein...” *“Ein Manga mit kleinen Augen, ist wie ein Ramen ohne Bambus!” *“Ich bin anders als so Leute wie du...Ich kann nichts tun...weil ich eine normale alltägliche person bin...” (zu'' Toko'') *“Ich bin eine High School Schülerin und ich habe eine hacking gun, also scheint dies die Arbeit eines Otaku's zu sein?” *“Heck yeah! Ich werde niemals gegen diese Kinder verlieren!” *“Ein Traum der es erfordert jemanden zu verletzen... Ich denke das ist falsch.” (zu'' Nagisa Shingetsu'') *“Meine Antenne ist bezaubernd und sehr hübsch!” (über ihren ahoge) *"Überlass das mir! Ich bin in meinem Element! Ich, die Rätsel Königin!" *“HOFFNUNG LEBT WEITER!” (zusammen mit Toko) Trivia *Naegi bedeutet „Samen“ auf Japanisch, während Komaru soviel bedeutet wie „besorgt sein“ oder „in Schwierigkeiten stecken“. *Sie hat Blutgruppe A. *Komaru hat eine Vorliebe für Mangas und für die Dinge, die angesagt sind. Dafür hat sie eine Abneigung gegen Donner und Regen. *Sie und Makoto diskutieren häufig, besonders wenn sich beide etwas teilen. *Ihr größter Traum ist es, eine berühmte Zeichnerin zu werden. *Komarus Lieblingsgerichte sind Spatzennester und Augen von Thunfischen. Während sie das absolut normal findet, findet Touko das ziemlich erschreckend. *Komaru ist ein Fan von Sayaka Maizono. Sie bezeichnet selbst als eine „Sayakaa“. Damit werden Fans von ihr bezeichnet, und auch diese verwenden den Ausdruck. *Ihre Synchronsprecherin Aya Uchida und Makotos Synchronsprecherin Megumi Ogata singen gemeinsam das Ending von Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo. Damit ist es das erste Spiel der Reihe, in dem das Ending nicht nur von Megumi Ogata gesungen wird. Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich